


Primer paso

by rosedaldecuervos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, beach, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentirá morir?





	Primer paso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.
> 
> Esto es un desahogo, están obligados a sufrir conmigo.

—¿Cómo se sentirá morir?

  
Harry alza los ojos. El sonido de las olas acariciando la orilla es suave, lento, caricias tenues ásperas contra lo que alguna vez fue piedra, se transformó en arena y algún día no será nada.

  
—Quizá como desaparecer —comenta Harry—, quizá sólo todo se oscurece, y ya no existes.

  
—No lo creo —Tom extiende los dedos sobre la arena. La noche los envuelve con azul, violeta, luna y nubes, estrellas y sombras—. Morir es más como agonizar siempre.

  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta. Su voz es frágil—. Agonizas hasta que mueres. Luego ya no sientes nada.

  
—Tú no —prosigue Tom—, tú no lo sientes, pero la gente que te acompañó si lo hace. Muere todos los días. Tu muerte no te lleva a ti, los lleva a ellos. Tú sólo agonizas en su memoria.

  
—Eso es triste —murmura Harry con un suspiro. Se deja caer contra la arena fría, deslizándose entre sus dedos, salpicándole los cabellos—. ¿Cuántos agonizan por ti, Tom?  
Tom le mira con los ojos vacíos. Su piel está húmeda. Allí, donde la noche es eterna, las algas se pegan a sus pieles y enredan en sus gargantas, donde reposan en agonía de sufrimiento durante horas eternas hasta que el cielo se harte de esperarlos o el infierno les abra las puertas.

  
—Nadie agoniza por mí —expresa, bajo—. Es por eso que yo no he muerto. Yo soy arena y nadie agonizará jamás por la arena. Quizá algunos aprecien la piedra, pero nadie jamás sentirá dolor por los infinitos granos deshechos en la nada.

  
—Creo que tú eres mar —dice Harry—, nadie puede llorar por el mar porque será imposible llorar por algo que está en todas partes. Nadie sufrirá porque has quedado en sus almas.

  
Tom también se tiende en la arena. Los ojos de de Harry lo examinan, la piel cetrina, las ojeras gruesas. Tom extiende su mano, dedos arrugados eternamente por el agua devorándolo, y Harry deja que los dedos de Tom acaricien su rostro, los moretones de su cuello cuando envolvió sus dedos ahorcándolo hasta arrancarle la vida, arrojando su cuerpo al mar y arrojándose detrás de él.

  
Por Harry agonizan todos. Padre, madre, hermanos, padrinos. Pero por Tom agonizaron más, cada alma interponiéndose entre Harry y él, cada palabra en contra, cada amenaza, cada advertencia.

  
Harry entrecierra los ojos y suspira con la garganta jamás dejando de doler. La muerte nunca ha dejado de ser el primer paso, y si provocarlo y amenazarlo con dejarlo por otro fue lo necesario, sabe que no podrá arrepentirse jamás por ello.


End file.
